kidschannelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Channel Original Movies
Many television films have been produced for the U.S. cable network, Disney Channel, since the service's inception in 1983. In its early years, they were referred to as Disney Channel Premiere Films, and later Premears. From late 1997 onwards, such productions have been branded under the Disney Channel Original Movies (DCOM) banner. Most hit films were subsequently released on VHS, DVD, or, more recently, Blu-ray. However, many more in the DCOM library have never been released in any home video format. Before, DCOMs would be released months on DVD after it premiered on Disney Channel, but after Princess Protection Program aired, the DCOM DVDs are released a week after it premiered on Disney Channel. Also, although DCOMs have been produced in widescreen HD format since mid-2005, Princess Protection Program was the first DCOM to receive a widescreen DVD transfer. The highest-rated premiere for the brand came in August 2007, when High School Musical 2 set a record for basic cable with more than 17 million viewers. The second highest-rated premiere is held by Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, which premiered with 11.4 million viewers. Other major DCOM franchises include Camp Rock, The Cheetah Girls, Twitches, Halloweentown, and the Zenon trilogy. Movies that are no longer broadcast on Disney Channel are marked with an *. Only movies with a confirmed air date are listed. Movies marked with ** indicate that they are not listed or advertised as Disney Channel Original Movies by Disney Channel. Disney Channel Premiere Films 1983 # Tiger Town (October 9, 1983)* # Just Like Mr. Sunny (December 4, 1983)* 1984 # Gone Are the Days (May 6, 1984)* # Snow White (July 16, 1984)* # Love Leads the Way (October 7, 1984)* 1985 # Lots of Luck (February 3, 1985) # The Undergrads (May 5, 1985) # The Caldercott Story (August 2, 1985) # The Blue Yonder (November 17, 1985) 1986 # Help Wanted: Kids (February 2, 1986) # Mr. Boogedy (April 20, 1986) # Disney's Treasure Island (July 5, 1986) # The Parent Trap II (July 26, 1986) # Spot Marks the X (October 18, 1986) # Down the Long Hills (November 15, 1986) # Fluppy Dogs (November 27, 1986) 1987 # Strange Companions (February 28, 1987) # Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables (May 19, 1987) # Not Quite Human (June 19, 1987) # The Christmas Visitor (December 5, 1987) 1988 # Rock N Roll Mom (February 7, 1988) # Save the Dog (March 19, 1988) # Night Train to Kathmandu (June 5, 1988) # Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss (August 6, 1988) # A Friendship in Vienna (August 27, 1988) # Good Old Boy (November 11, 1988) # Goodbye, Miss 4th of July (December 3, 1988) 1989 # The Parent Trap III (April 1989) # Not Quite Human II (September 23, 1989) # The Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon (November 1989) 1990 # Lantern Hill (January 27, 1990) # Chips, the War Dog (March 24, 1990) # Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (May 19, 1990) # Back Home (June 7, 1990) # The Little Kidnappers (August 17, 1990) # Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (October 21, 1990) 1991 # Bejewelled (January 20, 1991) # Perfect Harmony (March 31, 1991) # Mark Twain and Me (November 22, 1991) 1992 # Still Not Quite Human (May 31, 1992) 1993 # The Ernest Green Story (January 17, 1993) # Spies (March 7, 1993) # Heidi (July 18, 1993) # Hocus Pocus (July 16, 1993) # Airborne (September 17, 1993) 1994 # On Promised Land (April 17, 1994) # The Whipping Boy (July 31, 1994) 1995 # The Old Curiosity Shop (March 19, 1995) # Escape to Witch Mountain (April 29, 1995) # The Four Diamonds (August 12, 1995) 1996 # The Little Riders (March 24, 1996) # Nightjohn (June 1, 1996) # Susie Q (1996) # Wish Upon A Star (1996) 1997 # The Paper Brigade (February 25, 1997) Disney Channel Original Movies 1997 # Northern Lights (August 23, 1997)* # Under Wraps (October 25, 1997)* 1998 # You Lucky Dog (June 27, 1998)* # Brink! (August 29, 1998) # Halloweentown (October 17, 1998) 1999 # Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (January 23, 1999) # Can of Worms (April 10, 1999)* # The Thirteenth Year (May 15, 1999) # Smart House (June 26, 1999) # Johnny Tsunami (July 24, 1999) # Genius (August 21, 1999)* # Don't Look Under the Bed (October 9, 1999)* # Horse Sense (November 20, 1999)* 2000 # Up, Up, and Away (January 22, 2000) # The Color of Friendship (February 5, 2000) # Alley Cats Strike (March 18, 2000)* # Rip Girls (April 22, 2000)* # Miracle in Lane 2 (May 13, 2000)* # Stepsister from Planet Weird (June 17, 2000)* # Ready to Run (July 14, 2000)* # Quints (August 18, 2000) # The Other Me (September 8, 2000)* # Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (October 13, 2000) # Phantom of the Megaplex (November 10, 2000) # The Ultimate Christmas Present (December 1, 2000) 2001 # Zenon: The Zequel (January 12, 2001) # Motocrossed (February 16, 2001) # The Luck of the Irish (March 9, 2001) # Hounded (April 13, 2001) # Jett Jackson: The Movie (June 8, 2001)* # The Jennie Project (July 13, 2001)* # Jumping Ship (August 17, 2001)* # The Poof Point (September 14, 2001)* # Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (October 12, 2001) # 'Twas the Night (December 7, 2001)* 2002 # Double Teamed (January 18, 2002) # Cadet Kelly (March 8, 2002) # Tru Confessions (April 5, 2002) # Get a Clue (June 28, 2002) # Gotta Kick It Up! (July 26, 2002) # A Ring of Endless Light (August 23, 2002)* # The Scream Team (October 4, 2002)* 2003 # You Wish! (January 10, 2003) # Right on Track (March 21, 2003) # The Even Stevens Movie (June 13, 2003) # Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (July 18, 2003) # The Cheetah Girls (August 15, 2003) # Full-Court Miracle (November 21, 2003) # Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time (November 28, 2003) 2004 # Pixel Perfect (January 16, 2004) # Going to the Mat (March 19, 2004) # Zenon: Z3 (June 11, 2004) # Stuck in the Suburbs (July 16, 2004) # Tiger Cruise (August 6, 2004) # Halloweentown High (October 8, 2004) 2005 # Now You See It... (January 14, 2005) # Buffalo Dreams (March 11, 2005) # Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (April 8, 2005) # Go Figure (June 10, 2005) # Life Is Ruff (July 15, 2005) # The Proud Family Movie (August 12, 2005) # Twitches (October 14, 2005) 2006 # High School Musical (January 20, 2006) # Cow Belles (March 24, 2006) # Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (June 16, 2006) # Read It and Weep (July 21, 2006) # The Cheetah Girls 2 (August 25, 2006) # Return to Halloweentown (October 20, 2006) 2007 # Jump In! (January 12, 2007) # Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (June 8, 2007) # High School Musical 2 (August 17, 2007) # Twitches Too (October 12, 2007) 2008 # Minutemen (January 25, 2008) # Camp Rock (June 20, 2008) # The Cheetah Girls: One World (August 22, 2008) 2009 # Dadnapped (February 16, 2009) # Hatching Pete (April 30, 2009) # Princess Protection Program (June 26, 2009) # Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (August 28, 2009) 2010 # Starstruck (February 14, 2010) # Den Brother (August 13, 2010) # Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (September 3, 2010) # Avalon High (November 12, 2010) Other # Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (March 26, 2010) # 16 Wishes (June 25, 2010) 2011 # The Suite Life Movie (March 25, 2011) # Lemonade Mouth (April 15, 2011) # Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (May 22, 2011) # Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (August 5, 2011)http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2011/PAF_060711.doc # Good Luck Charlie: The Movie (Winter 2011) Other # My Babysitter's a Vampire (June 10, 2011) 2012 # Frenemies''http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/dnr/2011/dc_kids_fam_2011_upfront.doc (Film announced in 2011.) Unknown dates # ''Geek Charming (Film announced in 2011.) # Lemonade Mouth 2 (Film announced in 2011.) # Shake It Up: The Movie (Film announced in 2011.) =Jake Kenyon Movies and series= 2009 * The Charlotte Jane Adventures 2010 * All about Angie (Cancelled) * Mario Galaxy Freak 2011 * Annoy * Annoy: The Musical * OMG: The Blackout * ''All About Angie (To air in 2012) * DONA * YoYo Pilots for consideration - 2011 * Big things come in Small Packages * Living with Les 2012 * Annoy 2/Afro * ''Barton High * Golden A.G.E * Farrel o'Hagan 2013 * Cartooneyes * Glenn Highest rated Disney Channel Original Movie premieres # High School Musical 2 (17.2 million viewers)'High School Musical 2' aces test - Entertainment News, TV News, Media - Variety # Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (11.4 million viewers)Robert Seidman (August 29, 2009). 'Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie' Disney Channels Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie scores 11.4 million viewers. tvbythenumbers.com. Accessed 2010-01-09. # Camp Rock (8.9 million viewers)Jonas Brothers' TV Movie Nabs 8.9 Million Viewers. (June 21, 2008) US Magazine. Accessed 2008-11-11. # Princess Protection Program (8.5 million viewers)Bill Gorman (June 27, 2009). Princess Protection Program is TV’s No. 1 Entertainment Telecast of 2009 in Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14. tVbythenumbers.com. Accessed 2010-01-09. # Jump In! (8.2 million viewers) # The Cheetah Girls 2 (8.1 million viewers)R. Thomas Umstead (January 22, 2007). Disney Movie Skips to Another Record. Multichannel.com. Accessed 2008-10-11. # Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (7.96 million viewers)Robert Seidman (September 8, 2010). Cable Top 25: Camp Rock 2, The Closer, Jersey Shore & Rizzoli & Isles Top Week’s Cable Viewing. tvbythenumbers.com. Accessed 2010-01-09. # Cadet Kelly (7.8 million viewers)Premiere of ``Cadet Kelly'' Gets Atten-shun! (March 11, 2002) Business Wire. Accessed 2008-11-11. # Return to Halloweentown (7.8 million viewers)MultiChannel.com # High School Musical (7.7 million viewers) Within a calendar year See also * Disney Channel * Disney Channel Original Series * List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel References External links * DCOM Official Website * UltimateDisney.com - Full List of Disney Channel Original Movies and DVD Statuses * High School Musical Article ;Selected production companies that produce multiple DCOMs: * * * * Category:Disney Channel original films Disney Channel Original Movies Disney Channel Original Movies cs:Disney Channel Original Movies es:Anexo:Películas originales de Disney Channel fr:Liste des téléfilms Disney Channel Original Movie it:Lista dei Disney Channel Original Movie nl:Lijst van Disney Channel Original Movies ja:ディズニー・チャンネル・オリジナル・ムービー no:Disney Channel Original Movie nn:Disney Channel Original Movie pl:Disney Channel Original Movies pt:Anexo:Lista de filmes originais do Disney Channel ru:Список оригинальных фильмов Disney Channel fi:Luettelo elokuvista, jotka on ensiesitetty Disney Channel -kanavalla vi:Danh sách phim của kênh Disney zh:迪士尼頻道原創電影列表